


Suddenly Centrist

by Anonymous



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Good things always come in pairs.
Relationships: Radical Left/Reader, Right Wing/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Suddenly Centrist

**Author's Note:**

> Corona time has given me an excuse to go back and rewatch venture bros and good god I love this man (x2)  
> I can only hope that someday he'll get to say more than just a short line or two.

“You want me to put it in? Just say the word, sweet thing. I’m all yours.”

With one hand gently cupping your face, you’d never felt so safe.

“Oh, like you really need to encourage her! Why, just take a look—”

With the other roughly groping at your chest, you’d never felt so turned on.

“She’s gagging for it already!”

The thunderous, gravelly voice above you declared, and you no longer had any reason or good sense left to deny it. He’d whittled that all away between shared drinks, shared jokes, shared looks, and all for good measure, one very passionately shared kiss.

“Now, now. That’s no way to treat a lady, is it, Radical?” His sweet, sing-song voice entered your ear for only a moment before his equally thoughtful touch lingered on your sweaty skin, gently encircling your clit—and were you still capable of coherent speech,

You were fairly certain you’d be praising the Lord right about now.

“Y’know, that’s _just_ yer’ problem, Right,” He grunted as he suddenly lifted your leg up over his head—effectively pinning you against the hard length of his two-toned, yet evenly split cock. “Always so predictable. Ladies like a little excitement. Ain’t that right?”

You just barely managed to shake out a little nod in agreement before Left was on top of you again, clearly holding nothing back as your head nearly slammed against his half wooden, half leather headboard. Left’s face twisted into a nasty grin at that, while Right looked on in quiet concern.

Although you’d only come to know them on a more _personal_ level tonight,

You quickly caught on that there was never a dull moment with these two.

And if Radical continued to have it his way, there’d never be a moment of rest, either.

“C’mon now, why don’t ya slow down? Can’tcha see through that thick skull o’ yours?

The little lady's already strugglin’ to keep up - and you ain’t exactly making it any easier!”

Apparently not much one for verbal apologies, Left took the hint and leaned in to capture your lips in a kiss. The tongue that invaded your mouth shortly afterwards seemed to be Right Wing’s little flair, given how smug he looked when your eyes widened in surprise.

“You havin’ fun there, sugar?”

“Only as much as you’ll allow,” You winked, trying to re-assure the both of them.

“See? I told ya she could handle it!” Left growled, glaring at the other side of his face.

Being much too turned on to spend the rest of your night watching the two of them argue back and forth about their own idea of etiquette, you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling the pair of them closer. “Now then, are you two going to start thrusting again, or shall I?”

"Oh, with _pleasure_ ," they growled out in unison, finally, finding something they could both agree on.

With any luck, this night was far from over.


End file.
